


Finally

by NoctilucentKirsty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctilucentKirsty/pseuds/NoctilucentKirsty
Summary: Chloe makes a demand. Victoria offers a choice.





	Finally

Chloe Price stood at the door of Room 221, one of her knees moving forwards and backwards in agitation as she banged on the brown wood with a balled fist. “Open up Chase” she spat out, rolling her head side to side like she was preparing for a fight. “What do _you_ want?” a muffled voice called out in response. Chloe continued to knock without bothering to answer, only taking momentary breaks so the blood could rush back into her hand. 

After a drawn out few minutes with no more words exchanged, a clicking sound interrupted the pummeling of the door before Victoria Chase appeared. “I said, what the fuck do _you_ want?!” She questioned with a sharp click of her tongue as she folded her arms across her waist, arching her eyebrow and shooting daggers into the visitor who still had her fist in the air like she was frozen in time.

Whipping her hand down from its position, Chloe moved a step forward to grab Victoria’s collar, pulling her forwards as she stared down at the slightly shorter girl with a frown. “I’m here to talk about Max, you god awful bitch. I’m sick of getting calls from her telling me you’ve been talking shit to her or Kate again. You think everyone is scared of you in this school, so listen to me, Vile Chase, I can see through your insecure ass image and your days of putting people down to prop yourself up is done, don’t speak to Max or Kate ever again, don’t even LOOK at them or I’ll stomp you out you bullying skank.” Chloe gruffly demanded, her fist still gripping onto Victoria’s collar, her breathing heavy as she had finally laid it bare for the Queen Bee and her history of torment.

“Get the fuck off of me, you piece of trash, I can do whatever the fuck I want in this school, you’re not even a student anymore you brainless punk.” Victoria spat, almost with a hiss, her own brows fully creased above her eyes now, her teeth gritting in her mouth as she pulled up a hand to push away Chloe’s arm. “Fuck you!” was all Chloe could respond, her rising rage evident on her flushing face, the mention of her past catching her words in her throat and only angering her further. Victoria just didn’t know when to stop. “Ha ha ha, the sad dork sending her bulldog bodyguard to protect her but all she can do is welp out big nasty curse words, this is too funny, I wish I had this on camera.” She was smirking now, having attempted to kill Chloe in her momentum. She quickly turned on her heel and headed further into her room, arms still crossed but shaking her head in near-amusement. Baffled, Chloe stepped forward as well. “Get back here, where the fuck do you think you’re going? We’re not done talking about this. Everyone is sick of your shit, _Victoria_.” 

“Like I said, _Chloe_ , you can’t control anything I do in this school, you think I’m just going to stop because you knocked on my door and asked? Those nerds can stand up for themselves, it’s not my fault if they can’t handle me.” Victoria answered, it was almost like she was trying to be diplomatic in her speech, despite the nature of the conversation.

“What the fuck? Are you seriously victim blaming when you’re the motherfucking bully here? Do you get off on this? Is that it? You’re so insecure that you need to make other girls feel beneath you or you can’t sleep at night? You’re fucking pathetic.” Chloe was beginning to sweat, her face was so tense that her forehead was going numb, her lips were taut and losing colour.

“Shut the fuck up, you don’t know anything about me or my life, you’re just another loser girl in a loser town.” Victoria snapped back as she unfurled her arms and headed for the door, shoving past Chloe’s shoulder in the process as she reached round and closed it, turning the lock.

Confused, Chloe looked around at the now closed door and then back at the short haired blonde in front of her, now standing a lot closer in proximity with devilish smirk on her face. “Er, what the hell are you doing?” She questioned her, suddenly feeling awkward at being in such an enclosed place with her enemy. 

“You asked me if I got off on it, well maybe I do, is this how you get off too? Invading people’s private space and talking to them like the asshole that you are?” Victoria quizzed a dumb-founded looking Chloe, letting out a laugh beneath her smirk as she walked forwards, the taller girl following her movement by stepping backwards towards the door.

“Is this how you like it, hmm? Talking trash to women way out of your league? Is that why you prance around trying to act all macho for the rest of the losers of this school, hoping I’ll notice you?” Victoria continued to dig, her smirk deepening as she stared the silent Chloe down with eyes that looked hungry for blood.

“I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about Victoria, all I know is that you’re a hella nasty ass bitch and I want you to stay the fuck away from my friends.” Chloe swallowed, resorting to quieter courage as she tried to ignore the ice blue eyes piercing her own; she clenched her fingernails into her palms as she thought back to the reason she had visited in the first place, to finally get Victoria off her friends’ backs. 

Victoria just laughed again, she hadn’t stopped stepping forward so Chloe was now fully backed up against the door in front of her.

“How about this… I stop fucking with them, if you start fucking with me?” Victoria flicked her eyebrow up and down in flirtation as she reached up and placed her hands on the door, one each beside Chloe’s head.

“Uh, what?!” Chloe could only answer quizzically, shooting Victoria a dumbfounded grimace as she tried to figure out what she was suggesting. “You heard me, Price. I won’t waste anymore air on those losers, if they stay out of my way, and if you fuck me.” Victoria stated so matter-of-factly like she already knew what answer she would be get. As if a lightbulb suddenly appeared above Chloe's head, she let out a laugh. “HA! I see, I see how it is, you’re bullying these girls because you’re a fucking closet case, I should have fucking opened my eyes, Victoria Chase is a dyke. Are you so pent up because you've never tasted pussy? How fucked up can you be that you’d rather insult a girl instead of ask her out? How fucking sad, do you want me to hook you up with Max, is that what this is all about?” Chloe continued laughing in jest at herself, theories forming in her head over this unexpected revelation, her mouth turning into a shit-eating grin as she watched Victoria’s smirk fade into a hostile glare. 

“Shut the fuck up, you don’t get to call me a dyke, you... dyke.” Victoria tried to quip back but her face was turning red, she probably picked the wrong person for this, and it only made Chloe laugh harder as she turned her head from side to side, inspecting Victoria’s arms that were still enclosing her against the door.

“Mmmmm yeah it's so clear now, you want some of this right?” Chloe was nodding up and down, still giggling as she wiggled her eyebrows in the blonde’s direction. Before she knew it, she felt a sharp whip of a slap across her face that broke her laughter and stunned her into silence. The air almost visibly thickened with tension. She immediately pulled up her own hand to her cheek, feeling the pain and burning sensation forming on her face. Victoria had removed her arms from the door and used one of them to give Chloe a full force slap.

“What..the...fu-” Chloe made to respond but found herself cut off again, this time by the blonde’s mouth on her own, her soft glossed lips clashing and then moving against her. Chloe didn’t reciprocate the kiss, her chapped lips gaped open in shock at the move, forcing Victoria to pull away and just stare, her face was full of what looked like hatred on the surface, disgust even, but arousal was stirring inside her. 

Chloe felt herself wanting to return the sudden albeit aggressive affection; a switch was flipped and her heart began to thud in her chest, the sight of Victoria’s face causing her own face to heat up. She did have good intentions for coming here, she did call Victoria out on her shit, but she couldn’t deny that in the very depths of her head she also found her pretty damn hot. For a bitch.

Before seconds could pass, Chloe jumped forward and returned the blonde girl’s kiss, her chapped lips now wet with saliva as she pressed their mouths together. This time it was Victoria’s turn not to respond, so Chloe pulled away and lifted her eyebrow seductively, chewing on the bottom of her lip as she eyed the girl in front of her.

That was it for both of them, their faces flushed with hunger as they both realised their own lust. Each of their kisses speaking words they couldn’t articulate. “Not a fucking word to anyone, you piece of trash.” Victoria spat out sharply as she lunged forward and their lips met again. The kiss was forceful, heavy, their lips pounding as they opened and closed their mouths in passionate rhythm. Chloe was knocked back against the door, Victoria pinning her there as she reached up and gripped chunks of blue hair in her hands. Chloe returned the gesture in kind by grabbing onto the girl’s hips, squeezing and pulling her forward. 

Wanting more, they both fought for dominance in the kiss as they pushed their heads deeply into one another, one moving forward before being pushed back, and then the same routine happening in reverse. Chloe was first to get her tongue into Victoria’s mouth, extracting a small whimper out of the girl, causing her to pull the punk’s hair tighter. Chloe let out a hiss at the corner of her mouth due the pain on her scalp, giving Victoria the opportunity to direct her own tongue in and lap against her rival. Their faces separated to breathe, and both girls could feel how flustered they were, the heat burning their faces, but their eyes met in desire.

“Over there.” Chloe commanded as she pushed Victoria forward, the girl responding to her shoves as she stepped backwards against the bed. “

“Like I said, trash, you don’t get to tell me what to do.” With that Victoria grabbed the strap of Chloe’s vest and pulled her forward sharply, the punk responded but her gaze was fierce, she found herself being turned and thrown down onto the bed. 

“Easy girl, I’m bigger than you.” Chloe scoffed despite doing exactly what Victoria wanted; she was lying on her back, casually bringing her arms up to cross them underneath her head. 

“Did I say you could speak? You might have an inch on me but you’re still a little piece of shit. Keep your mouth shut.” Victoria demanded as she pulled off her cashmere sweater and started to unbutton her blouse.

“Want me to get that?” Chloe released an arm and tried to lean forward to aid the girl, only to find her hand swatted away. 

“Do you want gagging? Do you? Is that how you like it? Testing me? You’ll do things how I please, shut the fuck up right now Chloe.” Victoria returned, her tone was so sharp, so demanding, but her face was red with desire. 

“Mmmhmmm” Chloe could only mutter out, eyeing the length of the girl’s body as she undressed. She was normally leading when it came to sex, but she liked the way Victoria spoke to her like this, she held her breath to enjoy the view.

Victoria undid the last button of her blouse and peeled it off to reveal she was wearing a nude-coloured plunge bra, the mounds of her breasts squeezed together and glistened slightly from the thin film of sweat covering them. 

“I always knew there were some great tits under those rich bitch clothes.” Chloe grinned, her eyes stuck on the girl’s cleavage.

“So you’ve thought about my tits before, have you slut?” Victoria glared, chewing her lip almost out of anxiety, but allowing a hint of pleasure to emit from her eyes at the words Chloe just spoke. 

Before Chloe could respond, Victoria leaned over from her standing position and started kissing her again, passionate once more, angry lips pressing and massaging each other with flicking tongues and biting lips. She kneeled her leg onto the bed and lifted her other leg over to straddle the punk beneath her, without breaking the kiss. Chloe released her arms from behind her head and lay her hands on Victoria’s hips, scraping her nails all along the sides of her body until she was level with her breasts. She reached around to unclasp the blonde’s bra, loosening the plunging cups. Victoria complied and removed her arms from the straps to throw the bra on the floor, allowing her pert breasts to hang over Chloe’s body. Chloe smoothed her hands from the girl’s back and around to the front, squeezing her breasts from underneath and poking her index fingers and thumbs into the mounds of flesh. She loosened her grip to allow her palms to slide upwards slightly, squeezing over the hardening nipples. Their faces were breaking apart, Victoria’s soft moans interrupting through their kiss. 

Chloe lifted her hands away and gripped Victoria’s face, moving it upwards to motion her to sit up. She complied once more as she sat up and was now fully straddling the punk. Keeping her hands on the girl’s face, Chloe inserted her thumbs into Victoria’s mouth and massaged the inside of her cheeks. Feeling they were wet enough, she pulled them back out and her hands made their way back down to her breasts as she rubbed the saliva onto Victoria’s nipples, tweaking them in a circular motion. 

“Fuck…” Victoria whispered as she closed her eyes and began to grind against the punk’s body. 

“Mmmhmmm, so you do have a sensitive part on that hard ass bitch exterior of yours.” Chloe grinned impishly as she continued to play with Victoria’s breasts.

Victoria’s expression didn’t change, her face was hard as stone, but she was riding out the pleasure regardless, her hips betraying her attempt at domination. “Not just one. Now get your hands off me, you have work to do.”

“Oh I do, do I?” Chloe scoffed in delight. She couldn’t hide how much she was enjoying this.

“You’re going to fuck me with that gutter mouth of yours.” Victoria announced as she started to move upwards along the punk’s body, riding towards her head as she landed a knee at each side of Chloe’s face. 

“Oh I am, am I? What if I say no?” Chloe couldn’t help but grin as her hands fell to the girl’s hips. She was still wearing her grey pencil skirt, it had opened slightly but was kept taut across her thighs since she was trying to straddle Chloe’s face. Chloe pulled her hands down and began to ride the skirt up her smooth thighs, eyes widening slightly as it revealed Victoria had no underwear on. “No panties? Dirty sex monkey.”

“What did you just call me? The only thing your mouth should be doing right now is fucking me, so shut up and do it, you- ahhh” Victoria was promptly cut off by hot burning sensation between her legs, a stabbing wriggle of pleasure shooting through her body. Chloe had wrapped her hands under Victoria’s thighs to pull her down further to her face, and was nibbling on her swollen clit. Chloe’s eyes were open, watching her enemy-turned-lover squirm in delight above her. She moved her mouth away and Victoria shot her a disgusting look at the sudden break. “You’re soooo hella wet for me, if I all had to do was fuck you to stop you being such a bitch you shoulda made a move sooner.” Chloe was laughing again, but only momentarily before she resumed nibbling and sucking at Victoria’s clit.

Victoria couldn’t even muster a response, her hips were grinding, her chest was heaving with increasingly deeper breaths, her eyes rolling behind closed lids as she chewed her lip in pleasure and started to rock against Chloe’s face. She bent over a little as she gripped onto blue hair beneath her, pushing at the punk’s head to keep her in place. 

Chloe was lapping vigorously at Victoria’s clit, the folds of skin soaked in her lubrication as they moulded to the shape of the tongue invading them. Her clit was so swollen and hard it almost took up the entire space at the tip of Chloe’s tongue, pulsing with every massage and flick that she performed. 

Victoria’s moans became more throaty as she kept lurching her body forward with every stroke she was feeling, her thighs so tense as they gripped Chloe’s head. Chloe decided she would offer more and released her arm to bend it and slide it up and between the girl’s legs, forcing her to loosen and spread a little wider to accommodate it. She gently pushed a finger inside Victoria’s tightness, feeling her muscles quiver at the contact. She continue to lick at the throbbing clit, Victoria’s grinding so deep and rhythmic now that Chloe felt she felt she might implode with the heat on top of her. She inserted another finger into Victoria at the sound of a small whine, the moans growing louder as she felt her lover clenching around her fingers. Chloe pointed her eyes upwards to admire the body on top of her. Practically trembling, Victoria’s skin was filmed with sweat, her nipples still hard and red from their earlier play, her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed in desire. She was letting out her loud moans with every thrust now, her mouth growing wider each time, her hands still gripping at the blue hair beneath her. 

“Take your fingers out.” She breathily demanded, almost in a whisper. Chloe did as she was told and removed her hand, reaching straight for Victoria’s mouth instead, inserting her fingers and making her suck at them and clean off her own juices before reaching back down to grip her thighs.

“Keep licking.” 

Chloe obeyed, her tongue not stopping for rest as she buried her face further between Victoria’s legs.

“I want to feel you fucking me with that tongue.”

...

“You’re my slut now.”

...

“Make me come Chloe.”

...

“Harder.” 

...

“Harder!”

Chloe darted her tongue against the clit with such vigor she thought her jaw may cramp or fall off. She wanted nothing more than to fulfil the demands of Victoria, now wantonly grinding on top of her.

“CHLO-”

Before she could finish her demands for Chloe’s tongue, her breathing hitched and she jolted forward, hips buckling as she let out several guttural screams against the punk’s face. Her clit was on fire, throbbing and contracting as she reached her climax, Chloe continued pressing it inwards against the swelling so that she could savour every moment of the orgasm and truly spend Victoria’s desire.

Victoria grinded forward a few times, slowly, shuddering as she pressly deeply on Chloe’s face to fully release, her breathing so heavy she could hardly fill her lungs. After a few deep breaths she finally calmed herself and pulled up her knees to fall backwards against Chloe’s legs, letting out a final sigh as she relaxed her body. “Oh my god.”

“Victoria Chase you are a thirsty fucking bitch.” Chloe giggled as she bent her arm down to the floor to pick up the discarded cashmere sweater, wiping her fingers and mouth on the expensive clothing.

“Your delinquent ass should be thanking me.” Victoria scolded, learning on her elbows to prop herself up and look at Chloe through between her legs, her face was hard but her eyes betrayed her; she was pleasured beyond her expectations.

“For what? Don’t leave a sista hangin’ here” Chloe slid her hands up from the girls ankles to her knees, scraping her nails down her thighs as if to sharpen them and show her own desire for the blonde. She swore her jeans were soaked through at this point. 

“No thanks Price, I don’t want any diseases.” 

“You kidding _Chase_? And what am I gonna catch off you after eating your fucking pussy? Your bitch cooties better not be contagious.”

“Shut the fuck up and get out of my room.” Victoria just rolled her eyes and flopped back against her bed with a sigh.

“God, you’re hella killin my lady boner here. Aren't we even gonna talk? Wanna buy me dinner?” Chloe tried to sound as venomous as her lover, but it just came out with her usual roguish charm as she accompanied it with a wink.

“...I have a free period tomorrow. If you want. I mean, ugh, just come by tomorrow. And don’t be seen.” It was almost as if it was suddenly an inconvenience for Victoria to have to be clear with her request, despite what had just happened between them.

“I’m holdin you to that, or I’m spillin’”.

“Enough with the threats, and don’t make me repeat myself.”

Chloe jumped off the bed and nodded, closing the door quietly as she left with a smile on her face. She couldn't quite get around the confusion, resolve and delight swirling around in her head.

Victoria got up from the bed, prancing over her room to inspect herself in a mirror. Staring down at her half naked body, her cheeks losing their flush but positively glowing at the same time, her eyes were bright, fearless. She smirked at her own reflection.

_Finally._


End file.
